Just keep me laughing
by a to the z
Summary: Summary inside
1. Just keep me laughing intro

Black Joke fanfiction( I DO NOT OWN THIS).

Okay for starters here for those of you who know the story line Japan is the 51'rst state of the U.S. blah blah read the manga it will make more sense if you do...

On with the story here's the OC's profile

Name: Marcellina Maria De Luca

Age: 28

Personality: It will become more apparent as you read the story ( like to leave and element of surprise too the reader).

Back Story: Currently living in Neon city working as a Senior Editor at a fashion Magazine company(Also just because my OC is senior editor dosn't mean I am forgive all mistakes as I attempt to write the King's English)

P.s. () means I'm adding personal comments, _Italic means in side the mind, a thought bubble is the correct term,_ regular old writing means well... You get the picture.

P.s.s. Don't like don't read TROLLS CAN GO BACK UNDER THEIR BRIDGE!

P.s.s. reveiw!


	2. Just keep me laughing chp1

Okay Hello folks this is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction just letting you know this is a Runover x Oc Fanfiction and might be introducing other Oc's mixed with Kioke Rintarou's characters ( which I do NOT own, can't stress that enough...)

The Bright lights in Neon City shone almost blindingly too those who weren't used to the luminous atmophere of the city. Standing outside in the cold night air stood Marcellina De Luca taking another drag of her cigarette she quickly dropped the cigarette and stomped it out heading back inside to the Onsen Hotel. Usually Casino's where never her choice hangout's but one of her friend Mia Spinelli,basically a mouth with legs, was offered a job working security and wanted her to take her to a victory dinner.

Feeling a tug from behind Marci doubled round almost to knock her friend over standing at 4'9 Mia was almost easy too overlook. "I'd appreciate if you didn't turn around too fast we don't want a repeat of last time, well unless you meant to knock me ass over tea kettle".Marci paled she didn't have a censore she generally didn't care who heard her, " _great taste in friends I have"_ . Marci rolled her eye's at her inappropriate comment, " You asked for a victory dinner didn't you? don't make me change my mind" Mia smirked at her comment "I'll be good".

"I'm never doing anything for you again", Marci muttered under her breath. Making their way over to the entrance. "Thats why I promised the guys that you'd be buying them dinner". Mia interjected Marci let out an agonized groan not that she minded hanging out with Mia but with the three Idiots her brother Massimo his Friend Ezra and Mia's recently discovered friend Angelica Scione. (see what I did there).

Making sure to pick the most cheapest restuarant Marci made her way to Ezra's owned restuarant "The Red Bull".Everyone was thinking the same thing because they were already there. Running up too Marci's car Massimo banged on the glass, she begrungedly rolled down the window. "At least your treating us to dinner, but you could've picked some where else, you know where I DON'T work" He screamed into the car. "I'm eating here because you don't work tonight" Marci made sure to return her response full force. Taken aback Massimo backed away from the car.

Stepping out of the car all five of them made there way towards the restuarant pushing through the large croweds of people. "Hey Ezra what gives? why all the hubbub?"Ezra looked towards his restuarant "Oh, apparently getting a raving reveiw makes people want to eat at your restuarant". "Sarcasm duelly noted Ezra, Mia you need too realize your not the only person who wants too eat here", Marci couldn't help but listen in to their conversation. Mia only mock pouted. Angelica cleared her throat "I figured since we aren't the only people going out maybe we can join another party?" looking towards Mia expectedly, "Why not I hate people and yet naturally I crave human company"Marci huffed and turned towards Angelica "Might I ask who we'll be joining?" Angelica gave a nervouse smile my cousin Runover. Marci almost chocked on her tongue. Mia looking already uninterested in the conversation and spoke up "Who the hell's that?".

End

Thanks for reading, Runover makes an appearance in the next chapter it will be most likely a slow built relationship (this is Runover were talking about) please reveiw!.


	3. Just keep me laughing chp2

Hello people I'm back good to see that people are reading my Black Joke Fanfiction now I will start updating more often. But probably will be a bit slow tis the season here in Canada with Christmas have to get ready for the holidays!

 _The Day after_

" Get up Marce we have a big day ahead of us, the sun is shinning and the birds are singing and all that shit". Mia's lack of enthusiasm could be heard as she shouted from the kitchen. _When did I have a roommate? What is Mia still doing here?._

Mia stepped into Marci's room holding a bowl of cereal she could tell it wasn't for her because it was half eaten. "You know maybe if your having company over you can make sure you have more than Raisin Bran". Marci shifted under her blankets hoping that she could forget the events of last night, why was she given the opportunity to meet one of Neons elite crime bosses, and be forced to buy a dinner for her idiotic friends while in the company of freaking Sione syndicate. She wanted to pretend the night never happened but Mia like a Cancer had a habit of coming back and ruining lives.

"I feel like last night, went off pretty well we met some interesting people you seemed to have a good conversation with that "Poppa Wheelie" guy ,story's where told bread was broken..." Mia started going off in tangent, Marci truly believed that she only liked to hear herself talk. "I don't think the night went as well as you believe, it was awkward nobody said anything, and it wasn't a conversation we had I asked him too pass the salt." Marci remembered the short interaction with the cold aloof man he didn't even look in her direction he simply signaled to one of his men to pass it over.

 _I never felt so insignificant_ , Marci couldn't help but feel self conscious she had too admit he was a beautiful man everything about him was commanding and breath taking but she had to remind herself that the man she was currently sharing company with was responsible for directly and indirectly killing hundreds of people. But he did have an unforgettable presence about him. "Earth to Marci, whats with the wistful look in your eye's?" She was finally brought back too reality from her less than appreciative friend. Marci finally decided it was time too get up and start her day, she was grateful for the few days she had off and apparently she was going to be spending it with Mia.

...

Afternoon traffic in Neon was the same at anytime in the city, it was ridiculous, Marci navigated her way through the traffic to make her way to one of the many large apartment complexes that scattered the city. After spending half a day running errands with Mia her friend pointedly told her that she wanted time to herself before she had to join the working world the next day. Pulling into the lower garage Marci parked her car, only to have Mia burst through the passenger seat and make her way towards a man who was leaving his vehicle.

"Mr. Kira, coming back from a long day at work" Mia sauntered off towards the tall man. Marci couldn't believe the display, she heard through her brother that Mia received her job through someone that worked management through the Onsen Hotel, apparently one of those "you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" situations. She had to admit he was handsome and had a playboy charm about him, but she couldn't shake the "wolfs in sheep clothing" vibe she got from that man though, there was probably a lot more under the service. "Yes I am Ms. Spinelli, nice to get a short break in once in a while" he flashed her a smile. " Ain't no rest for the wicked" Mia shot back trying her best to keep the conversation going. Marci heard enough " If you too are fine kissing you hello's I'm going to be heading out" . "Ah, don't think I forgot about you Luca, keeping yourself busy?" both of their attention was suddenly drawn to her. " Yes with work unfortunately, well best be off." She noticed that their attention was already back to each other ,noticing that their conversation wasn't exactly work related she figured she better leave.

...

Already at home Marci realized she had 1 missed text from Angelica Sione asking her to phone her as soon as she got home. Realizing she had nothing to do at the current moment she phoned her friend being quick as ever she answered on the first ring. "Hey Marci I have a favor too ask you can I come over?" , " I don't see how that can problem come over".

...

Angelica sat on the couch awkwardly nursing her coffee she looked like she wanted to say something but she kept looking awkwardly into her cup. Marci cleared her throat to signal that she wanted to start the conversation. "Well as you know, last nights dinner was very interesting, everyone was getting along great" she beamed, awkwardness finally over. " Uh yeah it was magic". Angelica smiled back feeling the same way, "Runover seemed to like it, Its nice too see him enjoying himself". Marci wasn't privy to the mans moods but if Angelica said he enjoyed himself he must have, her only guess was since she was an only child she saw him as an older brother, she cared more for him than most.

"I think you two make a cute couple, he likes you" Angelica was looking at Marci with a twinkle in her eye. Marci was taken aback by the obvious lie not to mention it wasn't the first time Angelica tried to play match maker. " I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate you intervening in his personal life". Angelica brushed it off "Your to smart for me, just think about it both of you need to see the big picture there's someone out their for both of you...maybe closer than you think "she sat back in her chair giving her a knowing look."Please will you come to my house for a Sunday dinner?" She was trying hard this time flashing her the puppy dog eyes.

In the few years that Marci knew Angelica she knew once her mind was set on something she was on it like a bad habit.

end

We're done chapter 2 is finished not a lot of Runover I promise the next chapter though seasons greetings thank you for reading!


	4. Just keep me laughing chp3

Hello Chapter 3 is up also noticed there are no reviews...how am I going to improve, I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING! I'm stuck in some sort of writers limbo don't know if I'm going backwards or forwards. (don't worry I'm done ^_~ )

 _The day before the dinner( well... I guess that makes it Saturday)_

Melodic tunes of generic shopping music filled the store, Marci decided now was a good excuse to upgrade her wardrobe she flipped through the clothing feeling that none of it matched her mood she moved to the next stand. Her eye's fell on a coral pink cocktail dress _"Ange's trying really hard I should at least look presentable"_ she went to the store clerk and purchased the dress it only set her back a few hundred dollars. Making her way to the parking lot she quickly made a dash to her vehicle. Time to pay Massimo a visit.

...

She knocked furiously on the door trying to get his attention _" 3 pm he's probably just got up"_ suddenly the door flew open in her face. Standing there with 4 o'clock shadow stood her brother he was the epitome of the term " lazy bastard". Taking one glance at the shopping bag hanging from her arm he knew it meant only one thing alterations. "I need your services" Marci made sure to make herself sound as desperate as possible, "NO" was all he said , "You don't realize how important this is to me Angelica went through all this trouble I need to look my bes..".

"She can't actually cook you know,she'll probably order in,that is why I'm not going, I don't want to sit around a table with Sione's dinning on Pizza Hut!" He made sure he interrupted her to prove his point.

Marci realized he was right she never saw her friend cook but she at least wanted to put in some effort. "I need you to help me with this,please be my Rumpelstiltskin" she put her hands up in mock begging ."Will you give me your first born?" he quirked an eyebrow and smirked. She smiled back and shrugged "Maybe".

...

 _Sunday evening_

Marci made her way towards Angelica's house only to give a passing pizza delivery boy an awkward nod _"She really did order in"._ She was hoping that she wasn't the last person to arrive she never liked being the center of attention. Angelica answered the door before she had the opportunity to knock again. "Welcome, come in everybody's here" Marci entered the house and noticed that everybody was sitting at the table Runovers Capos , and Miss Sophia well Miss Corado now, she was engaged to Runovers second hand man. Everyone was trying there best to pretend that they where grateful for there deep dish pepperoni pizza, it wasn't convincing.

"Come sit here" Angelica gestured between her and Runover _"Of course he needs to sit at the head of the table"_ She sat down and grabbed a slice _"Well at least its still hot._

"She didn't want anyone to start eating until you came".

Marce was taken back by the by the deep chilling voice she turned and realized it was Runover , She always figured he was someone that only talked when he needed to. " Yeah she is always thinking about others" Marci couldn't help but avert her eye's, she found him intimidating he was staring right through her. She also noticed that Angelica was giving her a shit eating grin. _"It was one conversation and it was about you!"_ she blushed and looked around and noticed with exception of Runover and Angelica that everyone was wearing casual cloths. _"I feel like a complete idiot right now, curse Angelica and her pushy CHEAP dinners!"._ She suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her apparently she looked like she had something to say.

"Pizza's good Ange thanks for inviting me over" She needed to break the silence it was creeping her out. "Thanks, two for one special" Angelica beamed back, Runover only silently observed their conversation.

...

 _Later_

After the dinner of champions (Yeah!) the party(if you could call it that) congregated to the living room were they started having light discussions. "So I hear your a Publisher for a magazine company" Sophia focused the attention on Marcie. "Yeah I edit the articles its not like I get to sample the clothing", She had no interest in talking about work, she always felt if she wanted someone to know something about her she'd tell them. Angelica interrupted their conversation, "Enough about work,Marci where did you get that dress?". Marci knew that Ange would't be any help steering the conversation away from her. "A store", she thought she'd keep it simple " my brother Massimo helped do alterations to it, that is probably why it looks good on me". "Your brother sews?" Sophia arched an eyebrow, " He learned when he was young worked at a men's suite store its all transferable".

" A suite can make a man", Marci stiffened she didn't know Runover was even paying attention to the boring conversation, "Yeah I guess your right they do, _" Of course your one to talk your clothes probably cost my whole years salaries"_ she looked at his beige suite it looked pricey. He simply took a long sip from his wine glass she could tell he caught her sizing him up. Suddenly a cellphone went off Mr Corado pulled out his phone and left the room, "Geli tells me that when she moved here you let her stay with you until she got adjusted, do you usually let strangers in your home?" Runover was giving Marci a critical look, "Well...no but you see my friend Mia knew her and she doesn't usually hang around criminals", all of a sudden the room got 10 degrees colder Marci felt all eye's on her. _"Shit of course they all are criminals even by association what the hell is wrong with me...and did he call Angelica ,Geli?"_

Saved by Mr. Corado entering he gave Runover a stern look and whispered in his ear, his expression changed dramatically from bored and apathetic to enraged and suddenly back to apathetic"Sorry to cut our visit short but I have some business to attend to" , He started making his way towards the entrance of the house, "Ms. De Luca it was pleasant talking to you its nice to know you don't mind the company of criminals" Marci could easily hear the venom in his voice she some how offended him _"Great I come over to a friends house for a pizza dinner and ended up on a Mafia Don's hit list"._ She also noticed Angelica's worried expression, she knew what that meant. _"Maybe I should be starting my car from a distance from now on"_

End

There ends the third chapter, I always figured since Runover has a strange view on things it would also mean that little or weird things upset him I also think he would be very controlling if he ever was in relationship ( That is just my opinion...), there aren't stars in his eye's just yet.

Well thank you for reading.


	5. Just keep me laughing chp 4

Hey there new chapter. Was writing my other fanfictions and had to get my appartment in order, getting rid of the Christmas crap. Anyways here is the next chapter. Blah, Blah don't own the characters any relation to anything is circumstantial.

 _ **A week later,Somewhere in Neon ( Runovers Mc Mansion),**_

( Heads up I 'm switching the point of view to Runover , so no confusion, also first person perspective)

She was sitting across from me and nervously playing with one of the many rings on her fingers. Geli was always an easy person to read personally I could never say the same for myself, and truthfully I liked it that way.

"why are you here?" I decided to break the silence I had better things to do. She jumped like I broke her train of thought. " You don't seem like yourself lately, your a lot more withdrawn than usual " she was giving me one her" _I worry about you_ expressions", I looked into my glass I knew where this was going. " Is this because I rebuffed your friends advances? Maybe this is a sign that you should stay out of my business". She sat back in her chair and cracked a smile, " Advances? it was just small talk, a conversation between two people or would this upset your infamous sainted women?". ( read chapters 32-34) She was was one of the few people that was not afraid to mock me aloud. " Remember you are my famiglia, but you should know better than to openly criticize the women I love!" I was looking directly at her ,now she was trying to instigate something . " If your here just to evaluate my psych maybe you should just leave". She looked up at me and her lips twitched like she wanted to say something else but she let out a frustrated sigh and got up. " I don't know why I try to have normal conversations with you, hopefully you'll grow tired of this self loathing"Geli turned to leave. I didn't have anything to say to her nor was I going to dignify her with a response. Watching her leave I looked back into my wine glass greeted by my own reflection looking back at me...

 **Across town, Marci's place a few hours later( Marci's POV)**

Staring across my living room I was directing my gaze at a blank point on the wall,literally doing nothing. Suddenly my phone went off. Looking at the screen my ID said Angelica flipping open my phone I read her message. " Do you want to meet Mia and I at the Espresso Hut? I'd like to catch up on somethings". I didn't know what to think but I figured I'd hear her out I haven't heard from her since the Sunday dinner. ( I know lame store name but don't want to get sued for royalties)

 _Later at the Espresso Hut_

Angelica was sitting infront of me stirring her Cafe Late, mean while Mia was flagging the waitress. " She knows I'm trying to get her attention she does not want to come over here... LOOK, SHE JUST LOOKED RIGHT AT ME!" , both Ange and I decided to ignore Mia's little performance. Ange cleared her throut and looked at me, " Just to clear the air Marci everyone's forgotten about your little comment at last weeks dinner". I looked down into my coffee cup hoping that my meodcre social skills was not our reason for getting together. Mia's attention was suddenly brought back to our table. " Yes its about you Marci, its sombodies birthday next week". She sneered at me across the table , " You can now say that your in your late twenties...well as late as someone can be in their twenties". I put down my cup and looked directly at Mia mimacing her sneer , " Your a month older than me!"

" I want to throw you a big party at the Onsen Hotel"

Ange decided to direct the conversation, she knew that her friends were gearing into battle mode. I did a double take I was not sure I'f I heard her correctly. " I don't need a bi...".

" Of course you do" Ange cut me off, " Your always there for us and you need a day that makes you feel special" . Mia slowly turned towards Angelica "... I believe thats why they call it a birthday Ange...", sarcasm evident in her voice. I was staring at the both of them trying to see If I could see a glimmer of falshood to their sceme. Ange started laying out her plans " We'll pick you up early in the morning and take you to a spa to pamper you, then we'll give you a makeover before we send you to your party".

" You'll feel like FUCKING SNOW WHITE!" Mia beamed.

" Its Cinderella Mia...", Ange corrected her. A blush quickly flashed on Mia's face, one of the few times I've seen her more human elements come out. I came to the conclusion that there is no point fighting them they were going to throw me a party whether I agreed to or not.

I bowed my head as a last act of mercy, " Do I at least have control over any aspect of my own party?"

They both stared at me and Cackled drawing the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. Mia crossed her arms and smirked.

" HELL NO!'

end

Give me a one give me a two... four times I've rewritten this chapter decided to take it down, gut it, flip it and repost it. Reveiw ... Please.( Don't make me beg) . Also thanks for reading.

P.S. Angelica, Ange and Geli are the same person just nicknames


	6. Just keep me laughing chp 5

New chapter, new chapter. I have been dissecting this chapter in my mind for a while now to put it into words. I don't own Black Joke all reference to anything in reality is circumstantial and views and opinions are not shared by the writer...now that is out of the way on with the chapter. ( Don't own!)

 _the day of the party,_

" Ugh!, the things I do for love" Mia was sitting in front of me with my foot on her lap apparently giving me a pedicure, I knew my friends would make sure that my birthday would be special but i also should've known that they would try to spend as little money as possible. So the term spa day meant that Mia doing my nails and Ange will pick my wardrobe and do my makeup. " Okay, I'm done put away your shoe shrimp". She than proceeded to grab my right hand and reached for a light pearl pink nail polish and started painting my nails. " If you want later I can walk on your back, not that I think it will relax you I just want to see if you can take my weight". I looked up at her " I don't want to spend the night of my birthday party in emergency,because of a broken back". Mia simply shrugged and proceeded to paint. Mean while I could hear Ange ransacking my personal belongings.

" This is what you need a simple black dress with some nice colorful chunky jewelry to compliment it" Ange was holding up a simple elegant black party dress that I never had the courage to try on and some jewelry that she gave as a present to me as an attempt to get me to "accessorize" my wardrobe. " Once Mia's done put this on, and I'll do your makeup", she proceeded to look through the beauty products I personally owned I don't think that she meant for me to catch her frown. "None of these compliment her complexion at all!" she growled under her breath. I was a little offended that she questioned my taste in makeup but I have to begrudgingly admit she never looked less than perfect, her attention to appearance must have been a family trait.I jumped suddenly when I noticed that Ange was standing right in-front of me.

" I'm running out to go buy some better supplies I won't be long"

The only sign that she left my apartment was the slamming of my apartment door. I turned and noticed that Mia was giving me one of her judgmental looks, she could sum up what I was thinking in a few words.

" I'f you don't want her giving you an extreme makeover tell her!"

She simply shifted her eye's down and continued to work, the rest of the manicure was shared with irritated silence until Ange came back.

 _Later, the night of..._

When we arrived at the Onsen hotel the whole gang was there and some unfamiliar faces I assumed wandered in wondering what was going on. Massimo saw me and gave me a big hug I could tell he was already over compensating because he knew I probably wouldn't like his gift. A 2 tiered birthday cake sat in the center of a large table with appetizers. Around the table there was little gifts marked "Marce" one that stood out was a large bouqet of David Austin Roses with a tag marked "Marcellina".

" The flowers are beautiful, did you get me those?" I turned to Massimo expectedly, he simply shrugged" Two things Marce, I don't refer to you by your full name and secondly I don't even know or care to know what kind of flowers those are."I frowned reminded that sentimentality was never his thing. Ange stood up and clanked a champagne glass together.

" I would like to thank everyone for coming this is a very special day, Marce you mean the world to all of us and we're are glad to celebrate this special day with you" Mia and I shared a look of disbelief, I had to hand it to her she knew how to over dramatize a situation, other people in the party coughed apparently they didn't feel the same way. " _I simply managed to survive another year"_ Mia turned to me and smiled, but then again she hated public speaking.

The rest of the night went without incident Mia bought me certificate to go shopping anywhere in the Onsen hotel, I suspect that this was last minute gift. Ange bought me pearl ear rings, no surprise there. I still wanted to know who bought the flowers, suddenly like a bad habit Kiyoshi appeared. "So I see you received the roses I bought you" he was smiling at me now and some how managed to get a hold of my hands. " Thank you, how did you know that those were my favorite kinds of flowers?" I gently removed my hands from his. "Mia told me you liked a certain type of rose that sounded like " _some sort of_ _boy-band_ " he put his hands up in quotations. I smiled knowing that she was never one for details. " I have a favor to ask, might you give me the name of the girl who gave that thoughtful speech?". I rolled my eye's of course there was a catch " She's Runovers cousin Angelica, you two haven't been introduced before?" he shook his head no in response and looked over at Ange and smiled and gave her a little wave, she reciprocated by looking around confused and pointing to herself Mia simply laughed. "Might I add she is also seeing somebody", He visibly scowled at the last comment. "Well I'll be leaving you to the festivities" he turned to go, I waved him off.

The party was begging to wrap up,we all decided we'd catch a lift home ( Don't drink and drive kids! ) Ange said that she would handle the transportation. Mia simply left with Ezra and Massimo since all three of them still wanted to hit the town that left me alone with Ange. I was waiting for Ange to come back from the facilities when I heard a commotion coming from behind me, suddenly I was pushed to the ground and I saw a pair loafers running past me and then their was a tremendous bang people around me dropped to the ground covering their heads, the people of Neon knew the protocol for bullets, the man staggered forward and hit the ground. I flinched when I felt a pair of hands helped me up.

It was Ange, she looked like a different person her face was straight and serious she didn't say anything she just led me in the other direction. I could hear the clamor of the people behind me as she led me away to another entrance.

"...Well I didn't want your special day to end like this, but I got us a ride."

I stepped out and was blinded by the front entrance light I squinted my eye's because I thought I was seeing things in my drunken haze it looked like the spawn of truckasaurus.

" I asked Mr. Corado if we could catch a ride since their about to leave as well."

Stepping into the vehicle I saw Kiyoshi apologizing to a furious Runover and I thought I heard him say, " Don't worry we'll clean up the mess". Ange sat me down and offered me a cup of wine I shook my head no I wanted to have my wits about me. Ange looked across from me and flashed someone a quick smile I realized Runover was sitting across from us. He flicked his eye's in my direction, taking in my appearance.

" Your friend...she doesn't seem to be doing well"

Ange looked over at me and shrugged.

" There was a little situation at the party she's fine"

 _" I guess watching someone beng gunned down is all in a day for them"_ , shifting in my seat I thought it would be best to just look at my hands to avoid looking around. I was suddenly brought out of my daze when Ange pushed me apparently someone was asking me a question. Runover looked slightly peeved that he had to repeat himself.

" I asked, did you enjoy yourself!?"

I was taken aback by his tactlessness, he probably wasn't good at making small talk.

" ... Yes Mia and Ange did a good job getting everything together".

He simply nodded and swirled his drink before taking a sip, it seemed that he was done socializing for the evening. The both of us sat quietly in our corners Ange let out a frustrated huff she was probably tired of being the person to carry a conversation. We were dropped off at Ange's house she invited them in for some refreshments they declined, i was secretly grateful.

" It was nice to see you again Ms. De Luca "

Both Ange and I spun around to see the trace of a faint smile on Runovers face, but it was gone in a split second, the door to is Monster truck closed and they were gone. We both seemed confused by the whole situation Ange finally spoke up.

" I think he's starting to like you"

Then it was my turn to roll my eye's.

end

*Bring head down scream into hands* That took longer than it should have, I'll try to update A LOT more often than that. Also I have been keeping up with the Manga if anyone knows Runover's actual name message me if not, message on what you'd like it to be ( nothing stupid like Paul or Frank...).

Thanks for reading.


End file.
